


Supernatural: Sam Winchester Feels Idea (Warning)

by Aiden4Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Guys be careful, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Panic Attacks, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is Bad at Feelings, be careful ok, its got suicide in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden4Eyes/pseuds/Aiden4Eyes
Summary: Ok guys, a warning because this Idea has suicide in it, some of you  are ok with it but for those who need a warning, this is it.Sam is really depressed after all of the things that have happened to him, Castiel finds him - lots of Comfort.And remember, i am physically unable to update in time.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Supernatural: Sam Winchester Feels Idea (Warning)

• Castiel is protective of both Winchesters, so when he finds Sam  
during a suicide attempt the protectiveness triples. Snuggling - lots of comfort.

Sam: Depressed, Lonely, Sad, Feels Unworthy, Adorable.  
Castiel: Caring, Protective.  
Castiel finds Sam attempting suicide, Knife/Cuts/Gun/Pills. 

Castiel is looking for Sam in the bunker.   
He finds Sam trying to commit suicide and knocks him out, locking himself and Sam in the bunker and not letting Sam out of his sight, making sure he’s safe and feeding him but not letting him out of the bunker for any reason, so much protective hugging.   
Sam is found by Castiel during a suicide attempt, Sam tries to explain it away but Cas know more than Sam thinks.   
Sam kind of denies all his feelings, not opening up at all, so Castiel vows to look after the younger Winchester until he tells Castiel everything, all the reasons he attempted to kill himself.  
Feeding him and refusing to leave him alone, taking all weapons and sharp/dangerous things away from Sam and locking them away.   
Also Dean kind of leaves for a bit, angry with Sam for many reasons and generally being an asshole.

Sam kinda breaks down and Castiel is super caring all the time, fluff and angst.

Draft 1  
“Dean, where's Sam?” Castiel had been looking for Sam for 10 minutes and hadn’t found him, Dean didn’t know either. Castiel had checked the Kitchen, Library, Bathrooms, Board Room, Sam’s room and now Dean’s room, nothing.  
The last place Castiel could check was the dungeon, there was no reason for Sam to be there but he wasn’t anywhere else. Castiel tried the door, it was locked, Castiel pulled harder until the lock gave way. Castiel opened the heavy doors and stepped into the dimly lit room.  
The first thing Castiel saw was blood, lots of blood, pooling in the middle of the floor. The next thing Castiel saw was Sam, slumped over against the wall, his eyes glazed over, almost unconscious. “Sam.” Castiel strode over, grabbing Sam by the shoulders, quickly pressing two fingers against Sam’s forehead.

Sam’s eyesight was fading slowly, he thought he saw movement over where the door should be, maybe someone was there. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him and a pair of blue eyes were swimming in front of his face, Castiel. Blue light burst around him and Sam finally passed out.  
“Sam, I know you’re awake.” Sam opened his eyes, he was lying on his back on a single bed in what looked like one of the bunkers' spare rooms, he turned his head to look at Castiel who was sitting in a chair next to his head. Castiel was currently staring at Sam with a look of slight sadness and, was that worry?  
“Hey Cas. Look, I’m sorry you found me like that, I wasn’t in my right mind and I know it was wrong, I won't ever do it again so uh thanks for healing me. You really saved my ass. Hey, where’s Dean, I must have really worried him, I'll go apologize for scaring him so-.”  
Castiel placed a hand firmly on Sam’s mouth, cutting off his stream of apologies and promises.   
“Stop, Sam. Stop lying.” Sam paled slightly, pushing Castiels hand away.  
“Cas, really I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry if I scared you, i was wrong-”

“You made three deep cuts through your veins in your wrist, there were surgical cuts through all you major veins, you made sure to thin your blood with a substantial amount of alcohol, you also made sure the door was closed and locked before attempting to end your life, all evidence shows your suicide attempt was carefully planned out, and if is wasn’t for my intervention, you would have succeeded.”  
“You are not sorry, you do not regret your actions, you knew exactly what you were doing, you are not thankful that i healed you, and given the chance, you would probably attempt to take your life for a second time.”


End file.
